IT'S ON, Says Quinn Fabray
by ohyeahifuckinglovefaberry
Summary: The Punk: Quinn Fabray, The New Girl: Rachel Berry and The Cheerio: Gabrielle Avery
1. Chapter 1

"**IT'S ON," Says Quinn Fabray**

Chapter 1

"I'm sorry, Quinn, but is this about that _Cheerio_?"

Rachel was on the peak of losing it. Her hands went straight to her hair and tugged at it as she tries to get any, even a little attention from her girlfriend. She's going insane with this whole not talking thing going on for like…

28 hours. 17 minutes. And—

"30 seconds, right! UGH! I give up!"

And she does for the 6th time. A loud groan escaped from her in the moment showing all her annoyance to the girl in front on her. She said she gave up, she said so herself. But seeing her girlfriend angry stirs another feeling in her stomach. So she ended up pursuing her girl again and again. Does that make any sense? She thinks to herself, but this feeling is close to being turned on. The more she pursues, the longer her girlfriend stays angry.

Quinn shot a glare in her direction. Searching for something that will give her answers about the confusion made by her girlfriend saying random numbers. Oh right, is she counting? What was it though? She was from a high chin attitude looking anywhere but the short woman with her arms folded on her chest. But then decided to turn and face her girlfriend fully, still giving her that glare, she knows, that lost its terrifying feeling when it comes to Rachel.

"30 second what?"

Rachel snapped her wandering gaze to her as she trailed off from the dirty thoughts she was, and she still is, having with her girlfriend's angry feature. Hmm—

"Pink hair and angry sex. So hot."

Rachel moaned and mumbled incoherencies silently after murmuring these words which sounded to her like a wishful fantasy coming to life. Yes, she's completely turned on.

Natural sex with Quinn though is _amazing_. Sex with dominant Quinn is insanely amazing. Sex with sweet Quinn is calmly amazing. Sex with Pink-haired Angry Quinn is… how should she put this?—

Mind-blowing Amaze balls. She'd go as far as that.

So much for telling she had so many hot wet intercourses with her girlfriend. But who could stop her, as far as people all know, she is Rachel Berry, Quinn's Queen of TMI.

"Rachel! Rachel, baby?"

She broke into a huge grin at that, Rachel woke up from her sexual fantasy of about 7 minutes since the last time she gave up; and woke up from her sexual frustration of about 28 hours 24 minutes and 2 seconds… No, 3. Ugh— 4. Never mind the time but not the pool in between her thighs hearing her girlfriend's husky voice _again._ Ohhh! Eargasm.

"Finally, baby. You're speaking again to me. And you called me baby again. I'm the luckiest."

Quinn blushed at that. Seeing Rachel all puppy-eyed. Her cheeks colored like her hair, all bright and just so _pink. _She can't seem to hide that she finds her girlfriend so adorable in her own way. Her badass-ness all seen through her dirty cut hair, nose ring, stance with high chin and all, is a crumbling façade. She just wanted to lean down and kiss her thoroughly and forgive her with—

With what? What was it they were fighting about? Were they, in the first place?

Quinn can't seem to remember.

She just remembers those full lips she hasn't kissed for a whole day, that's the longest she's resisted, by the way. And those mixed puppy eyes and dark brown color of it she has stared at for a few minutes now.

But darker this time. Rachel Berry, what are you thinking?

Quinn leaned down instead of asking. Trying to keep her balance as she pinned her girlfriend between the locker and her body, she let her right forearm firmed and steady beside the brunette's head.

"Quinn, baby we're in—Ahh!"

That was unforgivable, yeah that unexpected loud whimper that came from Rachel. It's most definitely unforgivable because they are in the corridor with few kids scattered around them. The kids who are minding their own businesses but would entirely pay attention to the power couple humping each other if they become any louder. But God, it's definitely sexiest whimper this week.

Because Quinn is pressing her thigh right on her center. She added more pressure and when Rachel was slowly trying to grasp the pace, Quinn stopped her ministrations.

An exasperated whimper broke out from Rachel, this time.

Quinn caught her lips; held her waist; and canted her hips toward her girlfriend.

All moans are muffled. Whines are just vibrating through and Quinn can feel that pleasure in her own end.

But then—

"Hi Rachel!"

Rachel's eyes went comically wide. Quinn's as well.

She turned her gaze to the person whom this sweet voice came from. The girl smiled sweetly. All in her is sweet, Rachel guesses.

"_Ugh—_Hi, Gabrielle."

She turned quickly to the taller woman who was having her way with her few seconds ago and now just catatonic with her jaw dropped to the floor. The look of pure shock in her girlfriend was both frightening and a complete turn-on.

Quinn snapped and broke. She just turned and followed that ass, I mean, that girl with a fixed gaze. Everything in her is boiling. Anger is even an understatement for everything and nothing all at once.

They were both looking at _her._

Quinn lost it. She slammed her right hand on the lower side of the locker behind, somewhere near Rachel's hip, the girl who's now tensed and eyes were shut tight. She laughed without humor; hysterics was more obvious this time.

"I know she's hot. And you may look hot together, that I admit, but Rachel, You're Mine! Remember that. Stop eye-fucking her."

"And you" referring to the cheerio who had her back in front of her walking a few feet away from the couple, trying to get the attention as her voice raised louder this time_. _Everyone fearful of this Quinn is lowering their heads hoping she wasn't talking to any of them.

"_You, amateur cheerio, you're, I don't know, kinda hot but you're not popular. And you don't eye-fuck MY GIRLFRIEND."_

She wanted to tell that to her face but decided not to.

As the girl turned to face them, Quinn arched a perfect brow. Send the girl her finest icy evil glare. She can't help but gain pride from the shudder she saw from the form of the Cheerio. The girl helplessly felt frightened and aroused all at the same time seeing her former superior HBIC getting her attention and her brunette whom she can't take her eyes off of.

One thing stayed on Quinn's mind.

_Rachel has hots for Cheerios then I'll get back with all this. In a couple of weeks, days even, I'll be on top of that freaking pyramid. No one look at my girlfriend intently. _

And Quinn finally blurted out those two words. Those were not curses, no. That is—

"_IT'S ON."_

Gabrielle Avery froze. She thought—

_That is simply just a death threat._


	2. Chapter 2

"**IT'S ON," Says Quinn Fabray**

Chapter2

_A/N: you guys! thanks for reviewing. let's hope i get this to where i want. but lemme know what you think and what you want to see here. thanks again!_

The whole thing I witnessed before my eyes as Quinn claimed me for all the world to see made me quiver and so damn wet in my boy shorts. I have to have her covered me as we walk out from the scene. Thus, having her sexy ass pressed against my center firmly. Ergo—

Instant Orgasm.

But this was once an embarrassing moment because I, for one, has never been turned on this much by anyone but my Quinn. Every looks she gives me, I'm a shuddering flushed mess. Every time her soft skin brushes past mine, my breath hitches and I forget waht brethangi isasdfghjkasdfghjkl…

"Oh my God, Quinn, there, baby!"

It was embarrassing once because the first time I came without touching myself was when Quinn noticed me squirming in my seat in our Math Class few weeks ago. The fact that she thought I was having a hard time with the lesson was awkward in the first place, because, yes, I was, but the main reason was that she was wearing her super overly short skirt, and her hangin' lazy cut shirt which helped me see her bellybutton that was clearly exposed and those expanse of skin of her taut abs were showing off its own existence. It's like she's photoshopped! As Emma Stone had put it with Ryan Gosling's!

"Rach, babe?"

We sat silently side by side but there was this one thing I couldn't help but do. I was blatantly staring at her and I turned into a puddle when I saw her looked back at me on her peripherals. Because, yeah, it was too much for the punk girl and former HBIC to look at me, even though she's inches away and it wouldn't hurt, right? To maybe, just maybe, turn her head slightly so I can see her perfect pretty face. Was that too much to ask?

I was never that wet. Oh wait, no, I am always wet but _not that too much_! But the first days Quinn walked into the corridors of McKinley high with her hair proudly pronouncing its vibrancy and those changes in her wardrobe fashion, showing too much skin all the while, I seriously turned into a walking drool.

All eye-fucks were given. The sudden boil from all of me was just contained to not jump her bones on each and every space of McKinley and then watch them die from jealousy to death.

If you're confused if she is my girlfriend when that all happened, Yes, bro, we have been dating. And she hasn't colored her hair when we started going out months ago. And when all the people in McKinley learned that we are dating, I suddenly transformed into this "New Girl" they've been referring to. Because evidently, they can sense the glowing that I am for dating _The Quinn Fabray_. Who wouldn't be? God help that person if he/she wouldn't. They never called me loser again. And it's very overwhelming because I am at the other end of the so-called _Power Couple_. Oh! I bet Santana would go All Lima Heights on me if I say that to her face. But huh! We are the Power Couple, bitches, deal with it!

But then, that happened, she went punk. She went from yellow sun dresses and cardigans and sexy classy hats to:

1. Pink Hair Porn

2. Nose Ring

3. Eye Lines and Red Sexy Lips

4. Shades of Gray to Black Shirts which are torn and magically just turned into fashionable patches of clothing

5. Netted Stockings or Super Overly Short Skirts or Skin Tights (actually just depending on tops, which would complement to result to such a huge area of skin uncovered.)

6. A number of accessories to weigh on her neck and her ears and wrists apparently

7. lastly, oh God, the Cigarettes.

Just badass and all, nothing unusual, go on, move along.

SHE'S MINE!

So yeah, I was having a hard time with the lesson and all, plus my girlfriend tended to be hard on me. Tough love she wanted that time. But then when she saw that amazing pout I make, alas! My sweet little Quinn is back. Pussy whipped!

Oh! Baby! Wait! Look at me again please! Oh my God, I feel pathetic. But I sure am definitely not! But that time she turned her face away and just kept her gaze on our alien speaking teacher of God knows talking about… x to be equal to negative of b plus or minus the square root of squared of b minus four, a, c all over two, a. —A as in Actual Fuck.

Ugh! Seriously, talk human!

I remembered squirming more on my seat. And more if that's even possible. I tore down the piece of paper from my notes. I don't usually do that. I crumpled it thinking I have a good aim; I should probably throw it to our teacher's face. Nevertheless, I remained the good student that I am and just littered the holy shitasasdfghjkl my girlfriend's lowered her back as she picked thesasdfhjklasdfghl!

TATTOO! SEXY ASS! BRAIN. MELTED. UNAVAILABLE.

That was a weeks ago, HA! Though, I completely did not know about the tattoo just then. But now I am just happy and jumping and tumbling in my head because the _Girl_ is clearly mine and I got to recollect my brain, fixed it and solidified it for further melting processes.

And Yes, I pulled a Finn. On my seat. Trembling I was. Embarrassment at its best.

"God, Rachel! Where are you? And why are you dripping? I haven't even touched you!"

"I'm sorry Quinn, I was just ugh… thinking about ugh… what ugh…"

"Rachel, please tell me you're not thinking about that girl! Oh my God! I can't even!"

"NO. NO. NO. BABY, NO! THAT'S NOT IT. UGH. WAIT, BABY. PLEASE GIVE ME A SEC, I CAN'T MAKE SENSE RIGHT NOW. UGHHHH!"

She shuffled quickly away from our position. Oh Holy Barbra, Rachel what have you done!

I was so comfortable on the bed when she was ravishing my neck two minutes ago. That was ALL WE'VE DONE, YET I'M DRIPPING. But then I tried so hard to compose myself in a matter of second to chase after my girl but the trance I was in did really help on the perfect show of tripping. In front of my girl. Face first. On the wooden floor.

"OH MY GOD, BABY, ARE YOU OKAY?"

I hissed on the pain as she ran her hands while holding the cold compress on my bruise on the left side of my face. I can't certainly tell where the pain is coming from as I feel my whole face like shattered into pieces. My nose, God, my nose!

"I'm still mad at you."

I darted my eyes to my girl as I snapped from being lost in pain. It was husky but soft. Like she isn't really mad but very fragile at the moment. It was this times that I seriously just want to kick my own ass for making her feel insecure about Gabrielle. My heart just broke at the sight of my tough looking girlfriend yet looking just vulnerable. I can literally see those tears well up in her. Just from that, my heart broke a little more if that's still even possible.

I hissed again, it is literally painful to open my mouth because of the force that hit my jaw when I fell. But I tried my best to open my mouth a little to say something but then again closed it.

"Fuck. Clearly, you can't explain yourself because you're guilt is fucking obvious."

She threw me that cold compress then began pulled her hands back to wipe off the tears that had fallen from her gorgeous eyes. Fuck My Life, what have I done. She runs her right hand shakily on her hair as she always does when she's on the verge of sobbing.

I quickly yanked her wrist as I tried my whole freaking force to pull her body flush against mine. She is shuddering but tried much of her contains to not hit my face. But I held her cheeks sternly as I close the distance between her ear and my lips.

"Babe, it's… ha-hard to… to t-talk."

I whispered. She immediately lose tense in my touch and snapped her eyes on mine as she contemplates what happened few seconds earlier of me not responding to her. It's her time now to be guilty and just turned red as she mutters her apologies.

"So you weren't... weren't thinking about t-that… Cheerio?"

"N-no… I-I-I… w-was… n-not. I-I w-was go-going t-to ap-pologi… gize f-fo—"

I was cut off with a little forceful but not quite wonderful lip of hers. She grazes her tongue on my lips a little and then takes my OH MY GOD THAT'S HOT lower lip between hers. She then finished my sentence.

"For not explaining yourself quickly 'cause it's too hard because this hurts, yes?"

"Y-yes. And… a-and"

"Shhh… let me just. You said you can't make sense earlier. You were definitely wandering though. And Jesus, were you dripping. Please tell me why. I was just confused. I k-know when you are in trance with what I do b-but Jesus, baby, I was just lapping at your neck and playing with your collar and cuddling. A-and I… I-I t-tried to get your attention a few times but that made me more confused because I know you are somewhere else. I can feel it, I know you. But I was not able to read where you are. T-that's when I thought you're… you're t-thinking about that fucking Avery, but you told me 'No,' right? I-I trust you but just. Ugh! I feel pathetic. I just ugh. The way she looked at you. I want to seriously punch her face. That's when I thought that you were thinking about that hungry look she gave you UGH! I NOT MAKING ANY SENSE! Just gimme a hint where you were, baby."

I gaped at her hungrily.

"Baby, please talk, you're trailing off again and… and I-I can't s-stop rambl—"

"I SERIOUSLY WANNA FUCK YOU RIGHT NOW."

Wow, I managed to say that softly but strong, thank God for the pool between my legs.

I tried to form my words into a coherent thought. Worked a little on my jaw and started. Here we go!

"A-after seeing you e-earlier gr… g-growl at Gabrielle, I-I pooled a-and you… y-you even helped get covered but-t instead got-t me off-ff t-too without r-r-rubbing whatsoever. I wanted t-to hump-p your ass again, t-that time on… on… on Sylvester's desk when we were c-called because of your-r behavior on her Cheerio. You bluntly told h-her, her Cheerios are… are getting dumber without _your Captainship_.

And then I-I remembered. The first time I _came, _without any help from any… thing, too; on our Math Class seeing you like wear n-nothing. I wanted to f-fuck your brains out while you're hanging onto anything as I-I pi… pin your front on the board for show for the… entire McKinley who eye-fucked you every second."

She just stared. I think she broke. I can't help the smug grin I have right now.

"J-just seeing you angry and… and a-all gets me soooo worked up I ju.. just want to bang you endlessly on the lockers.

And hearing you want to punch her, feeling… the same thing for t-those who bla… bla… blatantly hit on you, I just want to, well, fuck you m-more senselessly until we both b-black out."

I think it was too much. She just, my girl's BRAIN. MELTED. UNAVAILABLE.

~DING DONGGG!

WHOA! SHIT, THAT REALLY MADE US BOTH JUMP TO SIT.

"You must be f-fucking kidding me!"

"Rach, Hhnngg! I-I love you so much. Wait here; let me get that."

Was that a whimper? Oh Holy Barbra.

_Her pair of shorts is stained._

_The spot where she was is Slick and Wet._

—I'm proud of myself. Ha!

"You must be f-fucking kidding me!"

That's my girl! Yeah, blow them off so we can go back to where we've left off.

I heard footsteps stomping hard on the floors. Then the door flew hard. What the fuck?

"Babe, wha—"

_"Coach Sue wants to talk to me, again. She sent people to pick me up._

_ "Santana;_

_ "Brittany;_

_ "—And THAT FUCKING AVERY are outside your house."_

Oh. God. Why?


	3. Chapter 3A

"**IT'S ON," Says Quinn Fabray**

Chapter3

A/N: Ladies and Gents, I'm truly sorry for leaving you hanging last chap but please learn that I am a big tease. ;) You certainly will not be left hanging all the time but just giving you a heads up. I kind of re-edited the 2nd chap but then, I think FF kind of hated me. There are few mistakes on it as Rachel supposed to be enumerating Q's changes. (_E.g. Hair Porn)_ On my live review, it's edited; hope you get that version too.

A/N2: LOVING THE HITS! But please do comment on it. I would want to know what you think and want to see here, too. For the fandom, Love. And lastly, bear with me. I really am trying my best to do this story for you. This is in two parts, got carried away hahah. Mistakes are mine.

A/N3: GABRIELLE AVERY IS SO HERE.

_**Seemed like a whole eternity ago, **_

_**But definitely just about less than ten minutes in real life**_

"Hey Homegirl! How's living with the midg— Berry?"

The Latina was quite enthusiastic to see the former HBIC and her best friend in their own crazy-bitchy-sexy world. But the remark she was obviously about to make on the punk's tiny brunette was certainly threw out of the window as both B and Q shot her a glare. She does not give a fuck though on Q's; but B's does always and undoubtedly mean:

"_Say that to Rachel and you will not be getting any. Like nothing at all. Like for two weeks."_

The brunette lowered down her guns for her girl and, yeah, okay, for respecting her best friend's hot sexual life. But her and Britt's, is undeniably hotter.

"Q! Oh! Oh! The Unholy Trinity! God I've missed you so much, Q! Where's Rachel? I've missed her too…

—But… uhmmm… I certainly _did not miss that smell_, Q."

Quinn's mind kind of passed out as she saw the two girls in a very familiar Red and Black prints. She grinned really big but she doesn't know as to why. For all she recalls, they still kept in touch, but do not have that tight friendship they used to have.

But Brittany's breasts are a pair of good reminder, she noted as Britt pulled her into those tight hugs and lifted her up knees high.

Plus that spanked that made her groaned and howled like an animal. She earned that she guessed for not keeping in touch that much.

"EWW! Q, YOU FUCKING DOG. Why in hell are you still wearing your ugh— wet shorts? Err. Dios Mio. Go and fucking change! Coach will kill us."

"Yes Q, I got in real heat smelling you but I would not need my pleats get more stains. Coach Sue will be rubbing it on my face again."

"Babe."

"Yes, S?"

"Wanky!" and there the three girls broke into chuckles. Jesus, how they've missed each other.

They're in their own bubble of happiness when a honk suddenly burst from the street—

**xxx**

"You must be f-fucking kidding me!"

Quinn's eyes almost popped out;—let me just say, it isn't possible for a human being to look nice with their eyes popping out from their faces but Quinn's most definitely not a human.

Her expression was just a mixture of Red and all the things in hell, actually; nevertheless, pulling off and still keeping that gorgeous face.

"Q, chill. She's just our drive. I promise to keep you from killing her. Go and change."

"Serial killer Quinn, S? HOT STUFF! I totally approve though! Lord T will be honored to meet her.

"But Q, please remember to not give him Cigarettes. I just made him quit!"

The last she heard was quite loud as B yelled on to her back while she retreated. However, did it not make even a little sense to her. She just heard "Lord T, Q and cigars." Maybe she'll figure it out later what would please Lord T. How about some pot?

She wasn't aware her foot kind of made all the wooden steps of the stairs creaked. She certainly was not aware why all she sees is her fist digging on that young Cheerio's nose. Or maybe a good slapping may do.

Hmmmm—

This would be fun though. Really, really fun. She thinks. AH!

The good old days.

_**Plan A. Kill Avery with jealousy.**_

No, wait. Scratch that! She's our drive. Can't let my best friends and my girlfriend be drawn into a car accident.

_**Plan B. Shove my Tongue on Rachel's Lips; then shoves that to Avery's freaking pretty face.**_

Why do I get the feeling that there is something wrong in this thought?

_No wait! JUST NO! hmm…_

_**Plan C. Kill Avery now with jealousy and then drive to McKinley.**_

_THIS^_

"UGH! Fuck me! Don't think about that, Fabray. Don't think about that."

**xxx**

_**Real Life for Rachel who is still splayed on the bed;**_

_**Savoring Quinn's smell.**_

"Is this real life? Oh Jesus, her smell!"

Okay, Rachel that's just really perverted.

But Duh! Smelling the spot where your girl did literally ruin with her come without removing any garments, she felt really awesome.

"You must be f-fucking kidding me!"

She heard her girl yell. Blowing who the heck tried to cockblock them off so they can go back to where they've left off. Then she heard heavy footsteps stomping hard on the floors. Only did she realize she was holding her breath as the door flew hard. What the fuck?

"Babe, wha—"

"_Coach Sue wants to talk to me, again. She sent people to pick me up._

"_Santana, Brittany_

—_And THAT FUCKING AVERY are outside your house."_

Rachel just sat there. Frozen with the reason she doesn't really quite understand. She felt wild life in her stomach. If you thought her eyes went wide for the fact that Gabrielle was outside, no. You're wrong, dude. Just, no.

"_OH MY GOD YES! HERE COMES THE ANGRY SEX."_

"What?" asked the confused punk, annoyance obvious in the tone, as if she really did not hear any of that.

"Oh my God, Yes. Here comes the Angry Sex?"

Rachel went for a double take. Maybe Quinn just needed emphasis on that.

"Babe, didn't you hear what I've just said? Coach is up on my butt now; no angry sex is going to happen. And babe, I also said, Avery is downstairs."

Quinn started striping in front of Rachel. It was fast in real life but Oh how the brunette's mind works and perfectly framed the body of her girlfriend in slow motion strip tease.

"BABY! THERE ISN'T GOING TO BE AN ANGRY SEX. Come on, help me here."

Quinn has already gotten her shirt off and now she's getting off of those wet shorts. A moan escaped her stunned brunette who wasn't taking any action; wasn't any of help. Just looking like a hungry monster.

And Drooling, Oh God, how on earth she fell in love with this girl?

As much as she wanted to punch herself, she still thinks Rachel is the cutest lame of an adorable ball of tiny salivating blob.

_OMG THIS IS HAPPENING. THIS IS HAPPENING, PEOPLE. THIS IS NOT A DRILL._

_I REPEAT, NOT A DRILL!_

Okay, Rachel got excited, in her mind she was flailing so hard, too much as Quinn walked slowly toward her. She carefully made her way and leaned down on her brunette who was still in her bubble of pink hair and angry sex when Quinn wave in front of the girl's pretty face.

"Babe. No. Angry. Sex. Got. That?"

Ohhh. That Perfect Pout!

Rachel had enough. Everything was clear now. She gave up fantasizing that angry sex she has been thinking since the other day when her girl wasn't talking to her.

She ground her teeth and got off to her feet in her bedside where the topless Quinn is. Her hands are clearly well trained and now just going for everything they want, the left cupping Quinn's ass and the other went straight to the girl's bare breast.

"Babe, as much as I really want to do you now after your confession earlier, we can't. Come on help me with the clothes, I have to get off of these wet shorts.

"Plus you're going with us."

"Okay."

One word left Rachel senselessly and who was truly hurt of the circumstance looking like a dog kicked on its tiny body. Those cockblocks sure are going to be hearing her rant. Even with the jaw pain. She walked to her closet and got Quinn some of the clothes she has left there. All clean and folded neatly on the left side with some of the punk's pairs of shoes.

"Whacha got for me there?"

The tiny singer tensed under the familiar caress as her hips steadied on the ex-cheerleaders front while ten fingers are digging on it, feeling the funny in her stomach while her girlfriend sternly kept herself naked and right on the brunette's center.

Her sadness flew into space as fluttery of kisses was on her shoulders. She melted. She just melted.

"Sorry. I promise, when we get back from talking to Coach, I'll stay the night and I'm so yours.

—Just please don't fuck me on her desk, it's hot and I would really, really love that, but I think she's reconsidering me getting back on the Cheerios, and us fucking in front of her, I doubt that'd help."

The punk spun Rachel around and pulled her in for a passionate kiss which unfortunately did not take long. The brunette pulled back softly but hesitantly; and smiled deeply on to her girlfriend.

Their favorite routine is to dress one or the other when they are together. This time, Quinn gets to be dressed with her black tank top, and a light gray whatever-you-call that messy torn shirt hanging loose on one shoulder.

No Bra? None. How Rachel likes it.

She went down eagerly on her girlfriend, the pun not intended, on her knees as she held her girl on the waist and nudged her leg to get on the pair of shorts. Quinn grabbed something in the closet and pulled out the favorite belt of the singer with a silver buckle that is engraved with, "_**The Girlfriend Has Been Here**_," in classy bold italics of Georgia. It was a surprise for Quinn; Rachel got them a pair for their first "monthsary" as she puts it.

Then, they had so much sex after that. And more and more. And they never stop!

Rachel looked up with her doe eyes darted directly on her girlfriend's, her soft smile reached her eyes and then soon enough, grinned ear to ear.

"'The girlfriend has been here,' although I did not really get into it. Later. I absolutely will. You can't stop me, or else I'll rape you." She stressed with her eyebrow rose high mimicking her girlfriend's perfect one and sticking out her tongue like a naughty child, tugging on the belt buckle.

Quinn winked and pulled her in for another kiss. Her nose ring moving as the tiny woman tip-toed and buried her tongue on her girl's throat. The vibration of strangled moan was too intense; Quinn had to pull away this time.

"Jesus, if we don't go now, S is going to kill me for Coach Sue. Go change, I'll wait for you outside—

Is my baby's booboos okay now?"

Seeing your punk pink-haired girlfriend saying that while nudging her nose with hers, God how adorable could that be; Rachel wanted to pants her! Her grin still plastered on her face and pecked Quinn for the last time.

"Okay, I'll be out in a sec."

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 3B

She was prancing off the stairs when she felt three pairs of eyes were staring directly at her. One pair had an immense force, like a pull of gravity or something.

So she lifted her face and looked back on the people in her sofa.

She had to grip the rails to balance herself from the shock. She wasn't able to stop her legs from shaking as she landed on the foot of the staircase.

Shit.

The gulped she did was so audible and apparent. She survived the awkward silence for two long seconds, thanks to Britt who literally ran like a dog to Rachel.

"RACHIE! I've missed you so much! Every since you and Quinn started pounding on walls and beds, you seem to forget me. I'm a sad panda, you know."

"B, I've missed you so much too!"

Brittany and Rachel became super close when she and Quinn started dating. Meh… For all we know, Brittany ships Faberry since forever. And since then, when they revealed that to the two girls is together, Rachel was high on hugs and kisses from Brittany. Don't forget the fly circles Britt gives to her when she feels like it. They were friends before, but they really have grown to be best of friends.

"Hey Santana! _Ugh—Hi Gabrielle."_

The Latina just snickered; she wanted to punch Berry for the hilarity of the situation and for her own best friend as her tiny brunette blushed on the young cheerio's presence.

"Hi Rach, it's really good to see you. Ugh. Are you okay? What happ—"

"Hey, I think we should go, right S?" And there Brittany cut Gabrielle off. She's nice and all, but hell she would let anyone rock her ship. OTP: FABERRY, BRO.

"Wait, B, where's Quinn?"

"Oh, _Your Girlfriend_, Quinn? She's outside smoking, so let's go Rach!"

She was literally dragged by the tall blonde. The emphasis she gave on that made Gabrielle lowered her head down; obvious in her features the red in her cheeks and then the gloom in her eyes after hearing the word girlfriend.

She's not jealous! No, she's not! Ugh! Fine. Maybe a little. But she doesn't have the right. Right?

Quinn was just there, leaning on the car, her chin held high, smoke on her right hand, and the heels of her left kick scratching the car paint.

Tsk. Tsk. You don't mess with the Fabray. This'll just be the beginning.

"Babe!"

And just with that, Rachel got off from under Brittany's arm hanging on her shoulders and then ran straight towards her girlfriend. All the other people doesn't matter, like always has been for Rachel.

Shot-gunning the smoke as they kissed enough for the inhale she took; she kissed her Quinn open-mouthed and let herself fell on that soft comfortable body. She never really liked smoking but for her, shot-gun is too sexy to not try.

"Let's go, bitches, Avery, come ooo-on! I gotz to get my mack on with my own girlfriend. Plus Coach—"

"Coach will kill me seeing _Quinn came… on me_. Hot but; Disaster!"

"B. That's my girlfriend."

"Sorry Rachie-babe!"

**xxx**

Gabrielle never felt this awkward right now. She just wanted to be eaten by a lion. For thinking Coach has her back, she was so wrong. Playing with the Devil is never fair.

Sue told her… she's… ugh. She told her this:

"_Hey, younger lesbian Sandbags, I heard my ex preggo now turned into a trashy gay Goth with the hair porn HBIC yelling at you in the hallway? You sloppy babies never learned. What was it about? Some poor insults on your sand bags? Oh wait, right, you're not the real BoobsMcGee. Where's your sister, Tweedle-Fake Boobs, by the way? Humping Tweedle-Dumb? Look for them and tell them stop staining my uniforms; it's disgusting; and go get me that gay punk over here. Now!"_

So, Okay, she had no choice. Coach Sue growling on her face is a hundred times more terrifying than the Quinn Fabray. She just went off straight to find the brunette HBIC and her second-in-hand.

Now, she just really wanted to get off on that car, pun intended, having the two head Cheerios on the passenger seat, the brunette on the blonde's thigh, straddling her for the entire universe to see; and OH GOD, TONGUE DUEL.

And even though she does not want to piss Quinn off more, she still can't help but be concerned about the bruises on the diva's face, a big one marked somewhere on her chin. She dragged her eyes constantly from the road to the rare view mirror to take a glimpse of the other couple, quite innocent in their positions.

_TANNED AND TONED LEGS OF RACHEL RESTING ON QUINN'S THIGH, JESUS CHRIST!_

Quinn's hands wrapped Rachel's waist. Well, innocent enough. Okay breathe, Gabrielle, breathe.

Deep inhale… Deep exhale…

Deep In… OH MY FUCK!

She just choked. Quinn's hand slid under Rachel's shirt. Christ, she's burning in hell! The funny things in her stomach are just driving her nuts. She wanted to end this now. So she cleared her throat.

"Ughmm. Ugh. Rachel? I'm s-sorry, but… I-I just can't help but be concerned. W-what happened… what happened on your bruises?"

Quinn's glare was digging holes on her back. The scowl on her face—It was… it was Horrifying. She saw the sister's Devil in those eyes as she looked up on the rare view. If looks could kill… The only thing that saved her was when Rachel spoke to end up the suffocating awkwardness.

"I fell, Gabrielle, on the floor, thank you for asking."

Gabrielle breathed out, thank God. On the other hand, Quinn just gawked. This isn't going to end well, Rachel thought to herself.

"You should not be worried, though. Quinn here has taken care of it. You're sweet, thank you for being concerned, but you should not bother yourself."

Rachel can't help her smile that crept on her face. She's just being polite to be polite, that's the etiquette, yeah?

She earned two strangled groans, though. Wonder from whom?

She tensed. Two pairs of eyes were on her. First, Quinn's. And along with Brittany's.

Her eyes went wide. She has to survive this shit. Take cover, cover!

She faked a smile on Gabrielle's line of sight in the mirror. And then buried her face on Q's neck.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn."

"Damn straight, you're sorry!"

Quinn panted on her seat, breathing suddenly became hard when you're boiling point was reached

—Rage taking over her. This is not going to end well.

Gabrielle… is Gabrielle still alive?

"Fuck Avery." She muttered to herself.

**xxx**

_**Choir Room 5:45 PM**_

_**20 Minutes after Departure to McKinley High **_

_**Straight from the drive from the Berry Household**_

Rachel had herself propped up on the piano seat and on the background she played the keys. She ended up here waiting for Quinn. She just wanted to sing her a song. What happened in the car wasn't what she wanted. Through Quinn's anger façade, she felt her girlfriend be hurt at the scenario. She didn't mean it, though. She only intended to be friendly. But as the angry featured on her girl's face softly turned into a broken frown, her heart sank; she just wanted to kiss that pain away.

(Make You Feel My Love keys)

"_/__I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong._

_/I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love, To make you feel my love."_

"I thought I'd find you here."

Rachel tensed; it was no way near what she was expecting.

"I really admire your voice. It's powerful yet very soothing.

No other singers in Glee sounded like you do, and for that I've always…"

Rachel turned very, very slowly even though she doesn't really want to. She knows and she's sure about how she feels and she only feels that for the one person she has always been attracted to.

But this? This is new for her.

When her last movement stopped, her eyes landed on _this girl._

The feeling was unexplainable. She really does not know this one, and Rachel Berry do not 'not know' a feeling. She has been practicing emotions every since she's a kid for the promises of taking her motivations to being the big star that she is on Broadway in the future.

But this feeling drives her on a different way.

Way only Quinn has always made her feel and only _her_ should have made her feel that way.

It is like her vow. But now, she's on the thin line in between _acknowledging this_ or _backing away, far, far away from that thin line._

"Hi."

"Hey."

Gabrielle took another step to close the space midway to reach Rachel, but just took three strong steps and one last with pure hesitance.

She only wanted to feel close to the tiny singer, God knows how that would be enough for her. But the force was strong like the pull of the gravity or something.

But Rachel has once defied the gravity, hasn't she? She could do that again. To walk away now.

"You're… you're perfect, Rachel. Please never stop singing."

"Thank you, G-gabrielle. I-I won't"

"Well, I was just here to see you and say goodbye. Please be careful on your way home. Please? For me?"

Rachel meekly nodded. As if deciding that would be enough for the Cheerio.

Walk away. Or this is not going to end well.

And she did, not breaking the eye contact as she retreated backwards with the warmest smile in her face that lit up her eyes.

Gabrielle felt her heart skipped beats and died of happiness because of this moment with Rachel. This simple, innocent and God-Knows-Whatelse.

She finally turned and walked away whispering in tone those breaking words—

"'Cause I can't take care of you and… I can't make you love me."

**xxx**

She saw the young cheerio's back walking on the hallway from one of the rooms, she figured. She practically ran the few feet left from where the couple's rendezvous has always been after the Cheerio's practice back then. Panic making her mind and heartbeat into serious pounding.

_Please, don't do this to me._ Quinn thought, standing, frozen outside the Choir Room door, hoping to not see anyone the was supposed to be in there—

But then finding the one she's been looking for.

_A/N: Stay tuned. Next will be pure smut. Hint: Rachel's fantasy. please review!_


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Lovely people, this is not an update. I guess I'm taking a break off from the story for a week/while because….

I GOT THE MOST AMAZING GIRL TO SAY YES TO ME! YAY! :D I'm currently prioritizing my time to just talk to her. It's been a while since the last time I really exert effort to a girl I like so I guess this amazing person is quite special 'coz I go crazy on her. I really like her so I guess; I wanted to just be there for her. It's quite complicated but 'good complicated.'

Plus, I gotta get hold off of a block of ice for trying to lessen the second degree burnt on my left hand. I have patches of red on my skin, nothing serious though, but typing is kinda hard since I'm just using one hand.

Thank you for the hits, reviews. I'll try to give you two chapters again next time to make up for the break on this. Please wait for me, okay?

And I hope you're happy for me and my girl! Stay awesome, people!

`PS: I'm giving you a one shot. :)


	6. Chapter 4

_Who knew Devils do cry?_

_Who knew Monsters do weep?_

_Who knew that the deepest darkest of Souls mourn?_

_Who knew I'm stuck on the pit of my own grave my lover has dug_

—_only throwing in the promises of love she has sworn._

"**IT'S ON," Says Quinn Fabray**

Chapter 4

A/N: YAY! I'M DONE. After the long wait, you guys earned this. And Rachel. Smut. Angst (like super) at first. I'll surprise you at the End.

Thanks for the hits! Shout out to sevenseptsiete, writting is love, and TheNotbad55 for sharing your thoughts on this. XD

She saw the young cheerio's back walking on the hallway from one of the rooms, she figured. She practically ran the few feet left from where the couple's rendezvous has always been after the Cheerio's practice back then. Panic making her mind and heartbeat into serious pounding.

_**Please, don't do this to me.**_

Quinn thought, standing, frozen outside the Choir Room door, hoping to not see anyone that was supposed to be in there—

But then finding the one she's been looking for.

Quinn's world once has stopped before. It was when Rachel _asked her to be her girlfriend_. She just found herself completely dumbfounded until all worlds exploded in her stomach, the answer she had been waiting to tell the smaller girl ever since before she even started dating her, now, seconds away to be said. When finally, Rachel popped the question; she almost swooned because of the intense feeling inside all at once. She was practically flailing and soaring and twirling in her own crazy-ass world as Rachel broke her from said trance.

Well, she forgot to answer, and completely frozen. Scumbag Brain.

"Quinn, please say something?"

"Yes… I... Girlfriend. R-Rachel."

Well, that was a stuttering epic fail. But for Rachel, it was just too adorable.

And so, the rest was history.

However—

At this very moment, Quinn felt her world stopped again for an entirely different reason. It took all of Quinn's to keep her composure as her world tumbles down. Nevertheless, she was failing, hard.

"_Please, don't do this to me." _She thought _she thought_ of that, then, she was not in control of her body, and pretty much all of her; senses and brain function were on Red light.

That came out as the softest, most broken words she has unconsciously blurted out, if not more inaudible than a whisper.

She wanted to turn away; blink and turn right back and see no one. But this time wasn't a dream but a complete nightmare. She wasn't able to do any of those. She only stood and saw the flushed cheeks of her girlfriend.

"Rach-el.. Not you, Rachel," her voice complete and utterly cracked.

"No. No. NO, Baby! Please, that's not what it looks like, Quinn… Baby, please hear me ou—"All came out as a painful wail as the girl of her dreams break in front of her eyes.

This did not end well, Rachel thought, clutching the part of her shirt on chest and lower torso, helping all of her to not vomit and empty the full in her stomach.

"Was she here, Rachel? _Was She Here_?"

**xxx**

_Are you fucking kidding me? You thought to yourself. You never knew how this thing started. You never want to know. The only thing you wanted to know for sure, at this moment is that if that bitch has laid a finger on your girl. Or even tried to kiss her!_

_Fuck!_

_But do you really want to know?_

_xxx_

_The last and only thing you remembered was running away from that place. You've wanted to do that ever since you saw that young feisty cheerio. The fact the you know she was from the place you and Rachel always sneak out after practice and stayed for an hour or two just sitting and cuddling and touching each other and making out and holy fucking bitch, you've lost count of all the dirty things you did in there. You did Rachel on that place every single day if possible. Seeing that other girl get out from there, you can't seem to think straight but just this idea that there was your girl with another girl in a place you've had sexed with, probably doing something innocent—_

_Right. Just. INNOCENT. Right?_

_Fuck!_

_This thing keeps going on and on and on in your mind and…_

_xxx_

"_Why with h—er, Rach? Why the fuck with her?"_

_You screamed in tears and you never realized that your voice broke echoing in the halls of McKinley. Your tears flow down your eyes. No, not just flow, you fucking idiot, can't you see you're even blinded by these stream of tears ruining your sight. You don't even know now where you're going. But what the fuck._

"_You're fucking mine you fucking realize that don't you? Why are you doing this to me, Rachel? Why! I gave you everything and fuck baby, everything! What is wrong with me? Am I not enough for you?"_

_Your breathing ragged, this is unusual. You were trained by Sylvester. This is not possible. You can't see anything, just pure water. And Red. Nothing else._

"_Quinn, baby! Please hear me out. Baby—_

_Please, Quinn, please!..."_

_You heard those. But it's not making sense. You thought those are just some jumbled words in a sentence coming from the one you ever wanted. You heard her voice breaking too. But you don't want to care, you want to stop yourself from caring because it hurts so much you just want to get out of these walls and get hit by a car._

_You. Wait. Do you feel that?_

_Do you feel that fucking touch that crashed your worlds apart in just a snap?_

"_Don't fucking touch me, don't you dare, Berry! Don't you fucking dare!" You warned angrily. It's not even just anger anymore. You're so smart you can't get the word for this much feelings. You were a shell seconds ago. Now, even the word 'Empty' doesn't fit._

_Fuck!_

_Why didn't you learn how to fucking control your body's response to her from anywhere? You just stopped breathing again. This is how she affects you, and you hate it. You hate it that much because just a simple touch calmed your soul._

_She grabbed your shoulders and turned you around and covered you with her strong little arms. You practically collapsed on her embrace._

_Your body is betraying you. But you're not supposed to be getting any of it!_

"_Let me go. This is all bullshit! Let. Me. Go."_

_But you were unable to do anything; her hold on you was tight enough to stop you from flailing as you got sufficient energy after being drained. You still tried and punched her chest with your fist a little too hard even though it hurts. Because, fuck, you know, it's incomparable to the fact that she made you feel this way. You're in a lot of pain, you're not sure if you're still alive anymore._

**xxx**

Quinn blacked out. She was no longer in the hallways of McKinley. She was no longer crying in the arms of Rachel. She forgot how she got where she is.

But then again, where is she?

_**Two Hours Ago**_

_**McKinley Driveway**_

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Fuck off, Berry, I can go home on my own!"

"Quinn, please, just let me drive you."

"Fuck. You."

Quinn then stepped inside her car's back seat. Clearly, her body and mind are absent right now for nothing really works, the more she denies the pain the more her body gives in. Ergo, just unconsciously following her; like being on autopilot.

The ten minute drive was a dead silence that tortured Rachel more. She wanted to cry, to just let everything out. But the face of Quinn, blankly staring outside, puffy eyed, kept her guilty of nothing. But it still haunted her to see her girlfriend had a breakdown. She still hasn't explained herself. But the fact that Quinn shuts her off every single time, she's nearly gone insane. She just wanted to tell what had happened. Or better yet, what had not happened.

She was sure she won't get that chance, not today, when Quinn is in distraught.

But that was when her instinct went wrong.

Quinn got out of her car and in a snap outside the open driver's doorway, seized Rachel's hand and dragged her along the way.

Rachel was in a haze all of a sudden she found herself on her back pressed under Quinn on someone's bed. It wasn't Quinn's that is for sure.

She was unable to process what was happening until she felt a hard bite on the skin of her neck; Quinn was furiously attacking her on her lips, on her cheeks, all over her!

Nips and bites were made purposefully leaving marks that easily bruised on the tanned skin. Quinn was heated up and now, so was she. She didn't even know how she got inside the house and end up under the aggressive blonde.

"Quinnnn.." she said as she moaned her lover's name feeling her hands on parts of her body.

Pawing her breasts.

Cupping her sex.

Instantly, her response would be a mirror action to her girlfriend. But it was all too much and her brain melted since… she doesn't even remember. Her hands fell on her girl's hips and dug her nails on it as Quinn continued to assault her neck as she nibbled on it, and though long nails scraping almost the skin of her breast.

Tugging the nipples, Quinn stopped at once. Only did Rachel realize her hands were ripped away from the place it had been a seconds ago and felt it being pinned on top of her head.

"Don't Fucking Touch Me!"

"You don't get to fucking touch me, Berry!" Quinn growled and continued harassing Rachel's bruised neck and grinding herself on the brunette.

Rachel was dripping from her ruined thongs and she was being highly tortured as Quinn made her feel her arousal on her hip.

Take note. Quinn has gotten rid of her clothes along the way but not hers.

"Quin—"

"SHUT UP! Fuck!" Quinn grabbed her thongs off almost ripping it at the action.

The next thing the blonde knew was she was lifting herself up, positioning her other leg under Rachel's. As her left arm held the brunette's taut abs in place while the other supported her back, she proceeded on sitting on Rachel's soaked pussy grinding herself with ease.

"FUCKFUCKFUCK! AHH!"

Rachel was breathless. She was trembling at the sensation.

Quinn's dripping sex swiftly grinding down on her own was an inexplicable kind of feeling. The writhing brunette was left moaning and whimpering her girlfriend's name over and over like pleas to the gods to never stop the moment. They were both drenched making the movement real smooth and delicious.

The blonde's face contorts every time her clit touched with Rachel's. But it wasn't enough for her. Now, she practically humped the brunette's center roughly with no care as to what rhythm she had set. She was too horny to even set a pace but pound her with abandon.

"You're ugh! Fuck! Ugh, Rache—"

"Quinn, baby—"

"I said shut up! Ahhh! Fuck me! Fuck… _Me!"_

Quinn was nearing on edge as she continued to ride her girlfriend's soaked folds. She doesn't know what has gotten into her but the only thing she wanted at that time was to find the release she has been looking for.

She stopped humping her girlfriend and set the fast pace grinding down more and more. Harder that of before.

Quinn tried to muffle a moan but failed completely as Rachel thrust her hips up to get more of Quinn. If she can't explain now, at the least she can do is get her girl off before she does.

But then what came next was the death of her, she was hanging over the precipice feeling Quinn's folds and her clit fucked her own _violently; lusciously._

The trance she got it as she saw those hazel eyes with tears flowing down that soft cheeks had her lost from the moment. She just wanted to burst and burn.

"Did you kiss her? Did you fucking kiss her?"

One more pound chased with a swift of Quinn's center fucking her clit and she came undone screaming her girlfriend's name over and over and over, lifting her back off the bed and meeting her girl's body that trashed seconds after

"Fuckkkk! Rach—el! Comin— GOD! _FU…UUCKK MEEE_!"

Quinn's face was too damn sexy wincing as she fell off from the cliff she'd been, whining and whimpering for a few more seconds in ecstasy. Groaning as her wall contracted spilling her come on her girlfriend's own.

Damn.

All was left was the sharp sound of ragged breaths from both the heaving chest of the girls fully exhausted.

Quinn could care more that her limp body squished Rachel under her but now, her brain was fully drained from the most mind-blowing orgasm she's ever had. She panted for air, literally breathing the same air of Rachel's.

Quinn's body loved it. Her heart and mind may be hurt and confused, but her body sure knew that's what it wanted.

She lifted her body up little by little.

THE MOMENT QUINN OPENED HER EYES TO SEE RACHEL'S WAITING ONES—

EVERYTHING FELL APART.

Quinn broke into sob. She could not contain it anymore and just burst and held her in place.

"Did you kiss her?"

"Fuck you."

Slap.

And there was that sharp hand on her face.

_To Be Continued._


End file.
